Elastic cords such as bungee cords are utility items that can be used for securing objects. Elastic cords are typically used to tie objects of varied sizes and shapes to a support surface. Elastic cords can also be used to provide ergonomic support for furniture such as chairs or footrests. In these uses the elastic cords form a weave or pattern, which is created by looping cords around a frame and then securing the ends of the cords together by tying the ends into a knot.
The ends of the bungee cord typically overlap when a knot is made, creating a bump having a width larger than the width of the cord. The bump can result in ergonomic discomfort and poor support. Also, tying knots is a time consuming and may result in inconsistent connections.
It would be desirable to provide a simple, fast and consistent method of fastening the ends of cords that result in a less bumpy connection.